1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for controlling an imaging device, the control device providing a required effect when applied to an electronic still video camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic still video camera, when an object is photographed, an image signal corresponding to the object is outputted by an imaging device such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device), and is recorded in a video floppy disk. During this operation, in a frame mode in which one frame is formed by a first field and a second field, an image signal from the second field is held in photodiodes from the imaging device while an image signal of the first field is read out from the imaging device. Therefore, when the image signal is read out after an aperture is closed, a dark current is generated in the photodiodes during this period, and thus noise occurs in the second field due to the presence of the dark current, which noise may cause a flickering of the frame formed by the first and second fields.